The Future Belongs to Those Who Believe in Dreams
by paperphoenix337
Summary: Todd reflects on his favorite memory of Neil. Slash: Todd/Neil.


**A.N: Once again, I am sad to report that I do not own Dead Poets Society, but merely just some half-assed story ideas about the context of the story and the boys in it. Hope you enjoy. (I also do not own Eleanor Roosevelt or her lovely quotation). **

"_**The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams"-Eleanor Roosevelt**_

A person shifts in their seat; a tiny cough is heard from somewhere towards the back of the room.

There's not one smiling face among the bunch and to Todd, this seems somewhat wrong. For they are all sad about Neil's untimely departure from life, but to really honor Neil would be to think of him as he was and to do so, one couldn't help but smile.

"I wish someone would tell a happy story" Todd muttered under his breath as the ceremony continued on. Charlie, who was sitting next to him, cocked his head to the side.

"You know, Toddy, you're right. Neil would punch us if he saw what we had let his ceremony become. That's it, we're high-jacking this ceremony. I'll alert the other Dead Poets."

Todd, somewhat taken aback by Charlie's sudden jump to action faltered for a moment, but Charlie had already turned to Meeks and was whispering the plan. Meeks was nodding and then moving to whisper to Pitts.

It didn't take long for the message to reach all of the Dead Poets, minus Cameron who was sitting two rows back from the other boys.

There was a moment where Nolan paused in his rattle about what potential Neil had had and this was when Charlie darted from his seat and moved to the stage.

Before anyone could realize what had happened, Charlie was at the podium.

"I'd like to say a few words about my friend Neil if no one objects…" he said in a confident voice while glancing at Nolan.

The Dead Poets and everyone else in the room held their breath, but with a small nod Nolan takes a seat just to the side of the stage. Not, however, before giving Charlie a warning look, for he's always been wary of the high-strung boy.

Charlie clears his throat and begins his eulogy. "When I first arrived at Welton I was disappointed by its lack or originality and life," Here quite a few boys and professors shift in their seats, "However, when I met Neil Perry I begin to think there was some hope for this place after all…"

Charlie went on to tell about the highly-amusing way he and Neil actually became friends, something seeming to involve throwing pencils so that they stuck in the ceiling to annoy their teachers and other amusing pranks.

He then recounted a few tales, also highly-amusing, of Neil. When he was done Meeks took the stand next and began his story of how he came to befriend the great Neil Perry.

After Meeks was Pitts and after Pitts was Knox. Cameron remained glued to his seat, making no movement whatsoever to take the stand, and to the Poets, that was for the best.

The whole time each boy spoke Todd had become more and more nervous. He was trying to think of what he would say. Had he been among a certain kind of company he could have easily told them his best memories of Neil, although perhaps not without having to blush a little at revealing something so personal.

When it finally came Todd's time he stuck instead with stories about all the times that Neil would make him act out scenes of plays and how Neil would wake him early each morning to see the sun rise. And of course, there was the story about how Neil _made_ him become a Dead Poet with his simple refusal to "just butt out".

Once the ceremony was over the Dead Poets had planned to meet at the Indian Cave so that they could continue to talk of old times. Todd told them go on without them and that he would catch up later.

For a moment, he wanted to reflect on his favorite memory of Neil.

_Todd sat in his room working diligently on his Chemistry work. Although he missed Neil when he as at play practice it was nice to get some work done. At that thought Todd smiled slightly to himself._

_And, speak of the devil, at that moment the door flung open to reveal the young actor himself. His eyes were shining and his cheeks were red from sheer excitement and the cold outside. _

_He quickly shut the door and crossed the room to Todd's desk where he placed one hand on the back of Todd's chair and the other on the desk and leaned in for a quick, but still driven kiss._

"_I take it practice went well?" Todd smirked as Neil pulled back. _

"_The best yet!" Neil exclaimed as he moved to remove his jacket and bag. Todd's smiled broadened, for Neil said that every time he came back from practice. _

"_Well, I'm glad you had fun. Don't be jealous, but I had an awesome time with my Chemistry homework" Todd joked. Neil pretended to throw a contemptuous look at said Chemistry homework._

"_Well, I guess you can sleep with your Chemistry work tonight then." Neil declared as he moved to his wardrobe to get his toiletries. _

_Todd balked for a moment and then recovered with, "Yes, I guess I will." He then began to pick up the book to place a kiss on it, but Neil was too quick and slapped the book down. _

"_Actually," Neil grabbed the book, "I wouldn't want you and Chemistry to get up to anything while I'm showering. I think I'll just take this with me." And with that he was out of the room and into the bathroom before Todd could even move._

"_Dammit Neil…" Todd shook his head as he moved to work on his History work instead. _

_After a few blessedly silent minutes in which Todd was actually able to accomplish getting some homework done, Neil came back into the room. _

_Todd looked up and gave him a slightly exasperated look. Far from quailing under the look, Neil broke into a wide grin. "I'll make it up to you." He spoke softly as he quickly flicked off the lights and crossed the room._

_Several minutes later they both lay in Neil's bed, cramped together in the tiny space it provided. Todd lay flat on his back with his head on Neil's arm using it as a pillow as he stared at the ceiling feeling entirely peaceful and happy. Neil was propped up on his side staring down at Todd lovingly. _

_After a few moments Todd began to feel a little uncomfortable under Neil's eye. He turned to look up at him. _

"_What?" Todd asked hesitantly as thought he still expected Neil to declare some hideous fault within him and decide that this whole thing had been a mistake. _

"_I'm just thinking" Neil said softly, still smiling gently. _

_Todd began to feel the panic rise. It started slowly somewhere in the bottom of his stomach and began to rise slowly up to his throat where it choked his words. "O-oh? A-about wh-wh-what?"_

"_The future" Neil breathed. Todd still remained tense. Not being able to think of anything else to say he asked again, "O-oh?"_

"_Mhm." Neil murmured as he shifted slightly. "I was thinking…about living in a big city. Somewhere like New York you know, where there are always people moving constantly and at night it's as though the city itself never sleeps. It's almost like an intricate dance or a…or play…" He dropped his head back to look at the ceiling for a moment as though he could visualize New York City playing itself out like a movie up there. _

_After a moment or two he drops his head back down and looks back at Todd. "It'd be perfect. By day we'd hold ordinary jobs, but by night…By night I'd be starring in plays all across town and people would be buying books of your poetry left and right. Don't you see, Todd? We'd be perfect in our little apartment overlooking the streets as I rehearse my lines and you write your poetry, together we'd be artists. Artists of the night and we'd work deep, deep into the night, carving out our art and then with the last of our strength from the day we'd make love on a mattress on the floor close to the radiator until the sun comes up." _

"_I….I don't know what to say." Todd responded. Neil's face fell a little. _

"_I didn't mean to plan it all out like that. You can be anything you want of course, I had just thought that…" _

"_It's not that," Todd interrupted._

"_Oh? Then what is it?"_

"_I just…I didn't think I was going to be in the plan, that's all" Todd said in a small voice._

"_Todd…" Neil breathed. In one syllable he had expressed how truly heartbreaking that thought had been. "Todd," he repeated while reaching with his hand to cup Todd's face. "I don't very well have a future plan in my head that doesn't include you. Now, if your plans don't include me, that's fine. I only want you to do what makes you happy, but please don't ever think that I don't want you to be a part of my life." _

"_I'm sorry, Neil. I just get worried sometimes that you'll grow tired of me or that you'll wake up one day and decide that this was all a mistake. That this," Todd gestured between them, "was just something that started out as fun and got way out of hand." _

"_I would never do that to you. I…I love you too much for that. It scares me to admit that, but it's the truth." Neil confessed for the first time as a slight blush began to creep up his neck and onto his cheeks and his eyes darted quickly from the sheets and back to Todd's eyes._

"_Neil Perry, scared of something?" Todd teased. _

"_Yes, believe it or not, I get scared. Especially when it comes to giving myself over, handing my heart over to someone I love more than anything in the world."_

"_Even more than acting?" Todd asked quietly._

"_Even more than acting." Neil agreed and punctuated it with a deep kiss. _

"_I love you too" Todd whispered as they pulled back. _

Todd whipped away the tears from his face and rubbed his nose on his jacket sleeve. He went to the bathroom to quickly wash his face and then set off to join the others in the Indian Cave.

As he walked he thought about the approaching end to the year and as he thought he put his right hand into his pocket and thumbed over his train ticket to New York.

**A.N: **So…yes? No? Sorry for the sort of ambiguous, Hemingway-type ending. (I don't say that because I think it's good, I say that because I'm not a fan of Hemingway or his endings to stories). I hope you enjoyed and be sure to review. If you like. :D


End file.
